Langit yang Sama
by LuthCi
Summary: —namun, kalian lupa, bumi kalian bulat, berjalan bertolak-belakang dari satu titik akan membuat kalian bertemu di titik pada setengah lingkaran selanjutnya, dan itulah titik di mana kalian seharusnya bahagia. / Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Warning**: gonta ganti POV, Canon, AT.

.

_Sesungguhnya kalian berada di kolong langit yang sama, yang berarti kalian berpijak di atas bumi yang sama, lalu kalian menyadari kalian berpisah dari satu titik yang sama menuju dua arah yang bertolak-belakang satu dengan yang lainnya—_

.

—_namun, kalian lupa, bumi kalian bulat, berjalan bertolak-belakang dari satu titik akan membuat kalian bertemu di titik pada setengah lingkaran selanjutnya—_

.

—_dan itulah titik di mana kalian seharusnya bahagia._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Langit yang Sama<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Malam itu angin berhembus cukup kencang. Sang angin dengan kekuatannya dapat menghempaskan beberapa daun kering yang berceceran. Namun, selain angin, ia menyadari keadaan langit malam itu: hitam agak kebiruan karena cahaya bintang dan pantulan cahaya yang ada pada bulan. Langit yang indah, kontras dengan permainan takdir yang saat itu dimainkan di atas bumi.<p>

"...kalau tidak bisa... bawa aku juga bersamamu..."

Mohon sang gadis yang kini berpijak di atas bumi dengan jejak-jejak air mata di pipi, buliran air mata di pelupuk mata, dan suara parau yang terdengar tersiksa. Ia memohon, mengais iba dari sang pemuda untuk dibukakan sedikit pintu hatinya agar ia dapat menyelinap masuk dengan tubuh ringkihnya.

Sang pemuda membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau memang—" bibirnya menyeringai dengan tatapan meremehkan, "—menyebalkan."

Lalu dengan cepat ia membalik tubuhnya lagi, hendak meneruskan langkahnya untuk pergi dari desa.

"Jangan pergi!" pekik sang gadis dengan jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas karena pantulan sinar bulan. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak—"

—nafas sang gadis tercekat, ia terdiam seketika saat menyadari sang pemuda tak lagi di sana.

Lalu ia merasakan deru napas di belakang tubuhnya. Dekat, sangat dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang pemuda menguar dengan kental.

"Sakura—" ia dapat mendengar kelirihan di balik suara yang diseret paksa untuk terdengar berbahaya, "—terima kasih." Benaknya terasa kosong, ia tertegun.

Setelah merasakan nyeri pada tengkuk leher, segalanya berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Karena aku sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan. Begitu banyak yang terlintas di benak, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil kuungkap.<p>

Katakan aku bodoh karena saat di mana aku seharusnya mengatakan banyak hal mengenai ungkapan alasan, lidahku _malah_ kelu dan kaku untuk berkata lebih dari lima kata singkat.

Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa berkata banyak—apalagi mengenai perasaan.

Seluruh perasaanku tergembok rapat dalam hati, sedangkan kuncinya telah tertelan dan lalu teronggok tidak berarti.

Tak usah berbicara tentang kau yang tak mengerti, karena aku sendiri pun tak mengerti.

Namun, untuk frase itu aku berharap kau mengerti.

Frase itu menyimpulkan segalanya, setidaknya mayoritas dari apa yang seharusnya.

Sebuah frase _terima kasih _dapat berarti banyak, bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari paragraf berisikan ratusan kata cinta.

Karena _terima kasih_ yang saat itu terucap keluar begitu saja tanpa terolah, yang berarti memang tulus keluar karena berhasil menyelip dari sela pintu perasaan yang seharusnya tergembok tanpa celah.

Karena _terima kasih _itu dapat berarti terima kasih karena peduli, terima kasih karena mencoba menghentikan, terima kasih karena selalu ada di sana, terima kasih atas senyuman dan tangisan yang ada, terima kasih atas kehangatan yang selalu menguar, dan yang terpenting:

...terima kasih atas cinta yang sesungguhnya tak pernah pantas kudapatkan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura membeku di tempat. Ia ingin bergerak, tetapi tubuh dan hatinya berkata tidak. Kunai yang tergenggam di tangannya seharusnya kini dapat bersimbah darah karena sedikit lagi, beberapa senti lagi, kunai itu dapat menusuk hingga mungkin membunuh sosok yang mengakibatkan begitu banyak penderitaan untuknya dan sahabat.<p>

Padahal ia pikir ia telah menyiapkan hati dan mental untuk membunuh pemuda ini, pemuda yang sebelumnya sangat ia cintai, bahkan mungkin hingga kini.

Namun, tubuhnya kini membeku, menolak untuk menyakiti sang belahan hati.

Yang ia sadari selanjutnya, sang pemuda membalik keadaan dan bergerak cepat untuk membunuhnya tanpa keraguan.

.

...ia bersumpah tak pernah ia merasa begitu terbuang.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebuah jendela kamar terlihat terbuka, angin menyelinap masuk dari celah, lalu menyebabkan kain yang sempat menutupinya tersingkap sesaat. Sinar matahari yang terbenam menyelinap masuk bersamaan dengan angin nakal yang ingin bermain, warnanya bukan kuning kali ini, melainkan berwarnakan jingga yang menandakan tak lama lagi sang matahari harus pergi untuk bertugas ke bagian bumi lainnya.<p>

Seorang wanita—atau mungkin masih lebih pantas untuk dipanggil gadis—terlihat tergolek lunglai di atas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terlihat menyerah dan begitu lemas sehingga bertumpu seutuhnya pada sang bantal yang mulai terasa memanas karena terus-menerus ditindih. Gadis itu tidak tidur—dapat dilihat dengan jelas matanya yang terbuka, tetapi tidak fokus. Bola matanya tertuju pada satu titik, entah di mana, yang jelas pikirannya tidak di sana.

Melamun, menerawang, melayang di awang-awang.

Tidak, ia tidak sedang mengingat masa-masa indah yang membuat pipinya merona, melainkan ia mengingat rentetan kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya terbunuh. Kejadian yang sukses membuat darah memenuhi kepalanya—marah. Namun, otaknya kembali terasa kosong dan melayang saat mengingat siapa yang melakukannya.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia mencoba begitu keras untuk tidak percaya, untuk membohongi otaknya bahwa beberapa kejadian lalu hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Tidak mungkin yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya adalah orang yang dicintainya. Tidak mungkin yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya adalah Uchiha Sa—

"—Sasuke telah mati."

Sakura mendongak cepat menatap orang yang baru saja berucap. Bola matanya melebar menatap sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, yang sedang menyender pada meja setinggi pinggang yang kala ini sedang melipat tangannya di dada.

Otaknya serasa kosong dan kulitnya serasa mengerut. Bernapas serasa tak mungkin bahkan jantungnya pun serasa berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap.

"...apa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Air mata telah siap di pelupuk matanya kalau-kalau jawaban dari sahabatnya berhasil mengonfirmasi pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Uchiha Sasuke telah mati. Kau dengar aku, Sakura," ujar Ino dengan santai. "Cintamu telah mati, Sakura. Kau dengar aku? Mati. Ma-ti," jelas Ino berturut-turut tanpa sedikit pun menyertakan rasa enggan di suaranya.

Sakura membeku. Otaknya serasa diremas kencang, kulitnya serasa dicubit di setiap bagian, udara serasa telah habis—menarik napas pun merupakan hal yang begitu sulit— ia bahkan tak dapat mengingat sudah berapa detik ia menahan napas, jantungnya kini tak dapat lagi ia rasakan—mungkin berhenti berdetak atau mungkin berdetak dengan sangat cepat hanya sa—

"—seandainya itu benar..." Ino menghela napas panjang, menatap sahabatnya yang kini kedua pipinya telah dibanjiri air mata. Bahkan hingga detik ini air mata itu masih terus menetes tanpa henti, membanjiri, padahal sang pemilik sama sekali tidak terlihat terisak barang sedikit. Sang gadis pemilik kedua bola mata hijau (yang kini berwarna keabuabuan) itu terlihat begitu kacau. Seolah otak, hati, dan tubuhnya tidak berkordinasi dengan baik sehingga menimbulkan kerancuan ekspresi dan emosi.

"Sasuke belum mati, bodoh. Mana mungkin seseorang seperti dia bisa mati?" Ino merogoh kantung roknya, mengambil _tissue_ di sana, lalu melangkah mendekat pada Sakura untuk menghapus air matanya. "Mau bertaruh? Aku yakin kalau Sasuke mati nanti, yang membunuhnya pastilah Naru—eh tidak, mungkin ia akan bunuh diri nanti karena merasa terlalu gila." Ino meracau sejenak, lalu melihat Sakura yang masih terlihat kaget menatapnya.

"Dengar, bodoh. Sasuke belum mati, tetapi Sasuke-_mu_ sudah mati. Ia bukan orang yang sama sekarang, lupakan dia. Anggap dia mati lalu habis dimakan cacing tanah hingga ke tulang-tulang." Ino menyeringai, sepertinya menyukai kalimat spontan yang baru saja terucapkan. Tak lama, Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangan, menatap sang sahabat yang kini memejamkan mata seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam, sepertinya berusaha menata hati.

Saat kedua bola mata itu terbuka, kedua bola mata hijau itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Selamat sore juga, Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu yang kacau di sore hari yang cerah ini," respon Ino dengan tersenyum penuh—dengan niat menyindir _keramahan_ sahabatnya, tentu saja. Ino membalik badan, memungut beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai, lalu menatanya pada rak yang seharusnya. "Sejak tadi. Sejak kau terlalu sibuk melamun untuk menyadari kedatanganku," ucapnya dengan santai seraya memindahkan gelas yang ada di lantai ke dapur, lalu mencucinya.

Sakura tidak melepaskan sedikit pun pandangannya dari gerakan yang Ino buat. Bukan karena gerakan itu menarik atau menghibur, hanya saja ia merasa tidak bisa melamun saat ada orang lain yang bolak-balik di apartemennya terus menerus.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura saat Ino sedang memungut pakaian kotor yang ada di lantai.

"Kembali. Tapi kau tak perlu sungkan, keadaanku saat Asuma-_sensei pergi _bahkan jauh lebih mengenaskan dari ini, tapi kau masih mengurusku," ucapnya seraya berlalu untuk menaruh pakaian kotor pada baknya. "Anggap saja ini balas budi," ujarnya dengan sedikit kencang dari ruang sebelah.

Setelah puas akan pekerjaannya, Ino lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur, berdiri sembari menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggurui.

"Lupakan _dia_, Sakura."

Tak perlu diberitahu pun Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Pandangan Ino melembut kala melihat Sakura hanya menatapnya pasrah.

"Banyak lelaki yang lebih pantas untukmu. Dia tidak pantas untukmu, Sakura," ujar Ino dengan sedikit nada lirih. "Dia tidak cukup pantas untuk menerima semua cintamu, Sakura. Hatinya terlalu dangkal untuk menerima cintamu yang sedalam ini. Akhirnya cintamu _luber _dan tersiasiakan."

"Ino, aku sudah mengerti," ucap Sakura dengan lunglai.

"Tidak, Sakura, kau belum mengerti." Ino kembali menajamkan matanya seraya menggunakan nada menggurui.

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk di tempat tidur, pandangannya tertuju pada jari-jari kakinya yang bertautan mencari kesibukan. Menarik napas sejenak, ia mendongak untuk menatap Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan siap berdiskusi—atau mungkin jauh lebih tepat jika dibilang berdebat.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Ino. Aku sudah mengerti akan hal ini dengan sa—"

"—kau belum mengerti, bodoh. Kalau kau sudah mengerti, seharusnya kau tidak lagi mencintainya seper—"

"—Ino," potong Sakura yang sedang tidak ingin untuk mendengarkan celotehan sahabatnya. "Aku sangat mengerti tentang hal ini, otakku mengerti hal ini dengan sangat jelas. Jangan mencintainya lagi, aku tahu, otakku mengerti," Sakura menarik napas sejenak, "tapi hatiku belum..."

Sakura menurunkan pandangannya, kembali menatap kedua kakinya yang sibuk bermain satu dengan lainnya.

Hening. Mereka berdua sibuk berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hal yang tak akan bisa dirubah—dan artinya, hanya waktu yang dapat bertindak.

Ino mendengus kesal. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Terserah, aku menyerah," lalu pergi keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri untuk kembali melamun sesuka hati.

_Bruk._

Sakura menghempaskan badannya, membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh di tempat tidurnya seraya menutup matanya—berusaha tidur untuk sejenak melupakan masalah yang ada.

Pada beberapa detik selanjutnya, kembali, sekali lagi, sebulir air mata keluar dari sela matanya tanpa isakan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, satu persatu terlewatkan tanpa terhitung. Waktu terus berputar, pemikiran terus terolah, tapi hati masih tak ingin beranjak.<p>

Sakura bahkan lupa sudah berapa tahun sejak ia dan _dirinya _melangkah berlawanan arah. Bukan inginnya, tentu saja, melainkan keinginan sang pemuda—atau kini, lebih tepat dipanggil sang pria (mengingat ia pun kini telah berkembang menjadi seorang wanita, baik raga, maupun jiwa).

Namun, bagaimanapun ia telah tumbuh dewasa (hingga cukup pantas disebut wanita), ia tentu dapat merasakan lelah. Dan detik ini, ia lelah bukan main.

Bukan hanya lelah jiwa, tetapi juga raga secara nyata—kali ini bukan masalah cinta.

Haruno Sakura berbaring di atap Rumah Sakit Konoha, menatap langit yang membentang begitu luasnya. Detik ini, ia merasa sedang dimanja oleh para dewa karena nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan. Langit biru, sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik, dan angin sepoi yang bermain dengan rambutnya hingga memberi kesan menggelitik, hal-hal tersebut membuatnya bagai terbang di awang-awang.

Ia telah menyembuhkan puluhan pasien hari ini. Karena itu, saat istirahat seperti ini terasa begitu nikmat karena ia dapat merilekskan setiap inci tubuhnya barang sejenak.

Haruno Sakura masih melamun menatap bentangan langit yang ada. Beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya, seorang pria pun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap langit yang sama.

Namun, berbeda dengan sang wanita yang menatap langit dengan tubuh bersih dan steril, sang pria menatap langit dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Bau anyir menyeruak bersamaan dengan berlalunya angin sepoi yang baru saja berhembus. Entah bau anyir darahnya, entah bau anyir darah puluhan mayat di sekitarnya.

—puluhan mayat dari orang-orang yang pernah menjadi _rekan kerja_-nya.

Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu, ia kini telah berpindah haluan karena tersadar jika ia tetap melakukan hal yang selama ini ia lakukan pun, yang akan menyambutnya hanyalah kekosongan lainnya.

Entah mendapat ilham apa, yang jelas ia telah berpikir banyak dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Berpikir tentang apa yang telah ia raih, apa yang telah ia korbankan, dan apa yang tengah menjadi tujuan—pemikiran tersebut berhasil menamparnya tepat di wajah, membuatnya terbangun dari kekosongan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata hitam di balik kelopak mata seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Cukup. Ia merasa cukup muak akan semua ini. Ia harus menyelesaikannya hari ini, secepatnya. Mungkin akan berakhir dengan kematiannya sendiri, tetapi ia tak lagi peduli—

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya, menunjukkan sepasang bola mata berwarnakan merah darah yang pekat dengan tiga _tomoe_ berputar.

—mati terdengar jauh lebih baik dibanding merasakan kekosongan terus-menerus seperti ini.

Ia menatap langit sekilas sekali lagi, lalu berdiri. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat di mana orang yang harus ia persalahkan berada dengan sebilah katana di genggaman.

.

Yang ia harapkan adalah langkah kakinya pada detik itu akan merubah segalanya, _semoga_.

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jendela di gedung bercat serba putih yang berada di Desa Konoha terbuka, membiarkan angin masuk ke dalamnya untuk sekadar menyampaikan salam pada pasien dengan hembusan lembutnya. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik, memberi kesan nyaman, awan pun bergumpal dan terlihat layaknya gula-gula.<p>

Salah satu ruangan yang jendelanya terbuka terlihat begitu hening. Bukan, bukan hening yang terasa tidak nyaman, melainkan hening yang terasa begitu menenangkan. Entah karena apa, mungkin suasana hati pasien, mungkin juga karena kicauan burung yang terdengar samar-samar.

Sosok pasien yang terbaring di sana terlihat naik turun dadanya secara teratur, bernapas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, tanpa ekspresi namun terlihat begitu nyaman.

Seekor burung kecil terbang melewati jendela pasien tersebut seraya bercicit. Hal itu membuat sang pasien terusik dari tidur panjangnya.

Perlahan, kelopak mata sang pasien yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang terlihat masih setengah fokus. Beberapa detik telah berlalu, Sasuke mulai memproses apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari ia tengah berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Ia mengetahui hal tersebut bukan karena ia hapal bentuk ruangan, hanya saja hatinya terasa begitu tenang, dan hal ini hanya dapat ia rasakan jika ia berada di _rumah_.

Ia mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena yang ia ingat ia _ambruk_ setelah (entah bagaimana bisa) berhasil mengalahkan Madara. Sasuke tidak menemukan alasan untuk berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, yang terpenting ia kini telah berada di sini.

Perlahan, Sasuke gerakkan tangannya untuk mengubah posisinya. Ia kini tak lagi berbaring, kini ia duduk menyender pada papan tempat tidur. Ia tolehkan kepalanya menatap jendela ruangannya, melihat pepohonan hijau dan beberapa atap rumah warga desa yang berwarna merah bata.

Ia menarik napas, bersyukur karena kini menarik napas terasa begitu mudah dan melegakan, tak lagi mencekik seperti biasa.

_Ceklek._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke dengan perlahan menoleh menatap pintu yang berseberangan dengan jendela.

Terlihat seorang wanita di sana, dengan jas putih dikenakannya, bermahkotakan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya terlihat menegang seketika kala Sasuke menatapnya.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, beberapa detik telah berlalu, tak ada satu pun yang mengalihkan pandangan.

Mulut sang wanita terkunci, tubuhnya pun terdiam, tak berani bergerak walau hanya menjentikkan jari. Entah karena apa, yang ia tahu ia tak ingin bergerak, ia takut gerakannya akan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang fatal.

Sasuke menyadari sang wanita membawa beberapa tangkai bunga pada genggamannya. Sasuke menatap bunga-bunga tersebut sejenak, hanya beberapa detik, lalu kembali menaikkan pandangan menatap wajah sang wanita.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa begitu _lepas_ sebelumnya, mungkin karena itulah sorot matanya terlihat begitu teduh walau tanpa senyuman di wajah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke membuka mulut, "Sakura," seraya menundukkan kepala singkat, memberi salam.

Setetes air mata menetes dengan sukses begitu saja.

Sang wanita, Haruno Sakura, menangis dalam diam. Namun, kali ini bukan karena penderitaan.

.

...dan yang mereka tahu, segalanya akan jauh lebih baik mulai dari detik itu.

.

.

—_namun, kalian lupa, bumi kalian bulat, berjalan bertolak-belakang dari satu titik akan membuat kalian bertemu di titik pada setengah lingkaran selanjutnya—_

.

—_dan itulah titik di mana kalian seharusnya bahagia._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>.

My entry untuk meramaikan event Banjir TOMATCERI.

Semoga kalian suka. Terimakasih telah membaca. x3

_**Review?**_

(2700 words)_**  
><strong>_


End file.
